Maya
by AnythingReally1
Summary: Coming out of a rough divorce between her and her estranged ex husband Lucas Friar, Maya finds herself living with her best friend and her husband while she tries to piece her life back together. Joshaya
1. PrologueChapter one

**Summary:** **Coming out of a rough divorce between her and her estranged ex husband Lucas Friar, Maya finds herself living with her best friend and her husband while she tries to piece her life back together. Riley can see how much the divorce really hit Maya, and so she sets out to find her the perfect guy that will treat her right. In the process however, Maya and a familiar face reconnect, and when she said she was in it for the long game, she wasn't sure what she meant until now.**

 **Beta: I don't have a beta, but if you're interested, let me know!**

 **Warnings: There will be a few mildly graphic descriptions of violence/abuse, so if you are triggered at all by that, please read at your own digression. Other warnings will be posted in the Authors Notes before the chapters, so keep a look out for those if you need!)**

 **Line Breaks:  
How I usually do line breaks: **  
**/-/ is time skip, or end of chapter/part**  
 **-/- is switching locations/scenes, or minor time skips.**

 **Random stuff: I also have this posted on my AO3 (Anything_Really), so if you prefer AO3, you're welcome to read over there! Let me know if you think I should change anything, or have any suggestions to where you think/want the story to go! All reviews/criticisms (whether they be good or bad) are all encouraged and welcomed! I'll try to update this next Sunday, but I want to make sure I get the third chapter finished before I post the second.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story, I've been working on it for a really long time, so I hope you guys like it!**

 **/-/**

 _ **Prologue**_

Wheeling her suitcase away from the apartment building in the middle of the night came with a satisfaction she couldn't explain. It was getting ready to rain, but she didn't care. Her sneakers were soaked as she walked down the damp streets. Her face was damp, tears that she didn't understand flowing freely from her cheeks. ' _It wasn't supposed to end like this._ ' she thought to herself, _It wasn't_.

Maya shook her head, she couldn't think like that. _I did everything I could. I tried my hardest, but sometimes that's not enough._ Maya straightens her back, taking a deep breath of the cool New York air. She continues walking, squinting slightly as the lights blurred her vision. Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it. _Not this time._ Making her way down the street, she came to a halt in front of an apartment building she knew just as well as if it were her own. Her hands shook as a wave of nervousness came over her, but shaking it off, she retrieved her key card, swiping it in the scanner as she was allowed access to the building. Running a hand through her hair, she peered at the familiar lobby, and gave a slight wave to the night-shift security guard on duty. She knew everyone here by name, she had been here enough times. Making her way to the elevator, she presses the top floor, and watches as the high tech doors close. She took a deep breath, and waited.

Her best friend's apartment stood at the farthest point in the hallway. Her footfalls seemed heavy as she walked carefully down the pristine hall. They weren't expecting her, but she knew they would welcome her with open arms, even if it was close to eleven at night. Her arms were almost shaking as she came to a stop in front of the last door. Her emotions coming to the surface. _Deep breath, then knock. It's simple._ She took a deep breath, and raised her hand to knock on the door. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she yanked her hand back, wiping the tears that came to surface. _Come on, Hart! Get it together!_ She took another shaky breath, and knocked firmly on the door. _Oh god. I probably am bothering them at a bad time. I'm probably intruding. I should just go-_ Before she could finish her thought, the door opened, a worried brunette staring at the tearful Hart.

"Oh Maya," Riley says, opening the door wider so she could rush into her her best friend's arms. Keeping it together after that was impossible, as tears streamed down her face. "Oh god, Maya," She whispered, stroking her best friend's hair as she cried in her arms. Her best friend's husband peered from the door, and slid by his wife and best friend, grabbing her bag. Riley led Maya inside, closing the door behind both of them. "We've got you, Peaches. We've got you." She soothes, leading her away as she cries into her taller friends shoulder. "Everything is going to be just fine. We've got you."

/-/

 _ **Chapter one**_

The morning light streamed through the curtains of Maya's room. Sunlight filled the room, catching the girl's blonde locks, making them shine. Sitting up in her place on the bed, she groaned slightly, looking at the clock on the bedside table _It's too early to be alive, much less awake._ Running a hand through her hair, throwing the blankets off of her warm body, she draped her feet off of the bed, feet barely touching the floor as a shiver ran up her spine. She glanced around the room, and sighed. Looking herself over, she stood, moving to the connected bathroom. Finishing with most of her morning activities, she takes a look at herself in the mirror, and touched her bruised face with her left hand. Her eyes catch the ring laid upon her finger, as her breath hitches. Glancing between the two, Maya takes her left hand with her right, and takes the ring off, putting it on the counter. Looking in the mirror again, she winces as she saw the tears streaming down her face, _Stop crying because of this pathetic loser. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction!_ She wipes the tears away, and picks up the ring again, opening the medicine cabinet, placing the ring on one of the shelves. Closing the medicine cabinet, she is met with her broken appearance. She can't help but go back to what she told her best friends parents all those years ago. _I'm a mess. Who's going to clean me up?_

 _-/-_

Applying product to her thick hair, she brushed it, all of it falling down her back, She too, was staring at her reflection. She couldn't help but be eat up with guilt. _God, this is all my fault! I should have stopped this a long time ago_. She looks back as her husband approaches. "Hey, Riles. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I feel really bad," Riley says, and Farkle's eyes widen.

"About…?" Farkle asked her, gesturing to her stomach area. She shakes her head.

"No, about Maya." Riley says, Farkle nods, suddenly feeling better, but worse at the same time.

""You think she's doing okay?" Farkle asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Riley merely shrugged.

"I think she's doing the best she can…" Riley trailed off. "She's still having a hard time. She hasn't taken her ring off yet." Farkle nodded.

"Well, it takes a little longer for some people. It's just, taking time. She's adjusting." Farkle tells her. Riley looked down, and looked at her own wedding ring. _I couldn't imagine ever taking this off_.

"The bruise hasn't healed…" Riley trailed off. "I can't imagine that's fun for her to have to deal with." Riley spoke sadly. "I wish I would have stopped this a long time ago."

"Riles," Farkle starts, before turning her slightly so their eyes were connected. "There is nothing you could have done. Your best friend was getting _abused_ by her _husband_ , what were you supposed to do to stop it?" Farkle spoke with venom at the last couple of words. He hated that someone he used to call a friend, would do something like this. _That would turn out like this_.

"Nothing, I guess. I could have told her to leave sooner, but she didn't think that was a good idea when I had brought up the idea originally." Riley told him. He nodded.

"See? There wasn't anything you could have done." Farkle told her, rubbing circles into the hand he has grasped. "Don't beat yourself up, Riles. You have more important things to worry about." Farkle said, pointedly. "Speaking of, have you told Maya yet?"

"No," Riley shook her head. "I don't want to make her feel bad." Riley told him, he shook his head.

"That's really sweet of you, Riles, but you should tell her. She's going to be really happy for you. For us." Farkle told her. She shrugged.

"I just want to give it a little longer. I know how much she's hurting right now. Maybe after court today, or a bit later. I don't want to make everything about me. About us." Riley says, and Farkle nodded.

"It's up to you, Riles. I'll support you either way." Farkle says, kissing his wife's hand. "You hungry? Maybe we should make breakfast."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Farkle." Riley tells him. "Just let me get dressed, and i'll be right out, okay?" Farkle nods, kissing her on the forehead before getting up, and exiting their room. Riley takes a deep breath, and looks in the mirror again. _It's not your fault. Farkle is right. It's not._

Somehow she believes and _doesn't_ believe it at the same time.

-/-

Breakfast was really good, Maya was surprised Riley turned out to be such a good cook. She had always thought Riley's mother was an amazing cook, but Riley hadn't showed any of those skills until now. Maya finished her meal, sighing with delight. "Riles, that was amazing. Thank you so much."

Riley blushed, waving her off. "It's just French toast, Maya." Maya shook her head _It's not just french toast._

"It's not." Maya tells her. "That's the best food I've had in a long, long time." She spoke, meaning every word. She hasn't had a home cooked meal (especially one like this) in a while. Lucas didn't like cooking, and Maya was too occupied with _other_ things. She shuddered, and collected her plate, and bringing it to the sink. "I'll worry about the dishes, Riles. It's the least I can do."

"You're not putting us out, you know that?" Riley told her, looking at the back of her head. Maya turned around.

"I'm intruding." She says simply. Riley shook her head violently.

"You're not. We love having you here. We have plenty of room." Riley told her sincerely. Maya merely shrugged, but Riley could tell that she feels better, even after having this conversation. Maya nodded, and ran her left hand through her hair, Riley catching the bare finger. It brought a smile to her face, but was instantly replaced with a frown. _She's gone through so much._

Finishing the dishes, she turns back around to see Riley standing with an outfit hung over her arm. "What's that, Riles?"

"It's something for you to wear to the trial today." Riley says simply, Maya nodded wordlessly. _Right. The trial._

"Thank you, Riley." Maya told her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Of course, Maya. Want to get ready together?" Maya nodded, and smiled.

"Of course I do." Maya answers. Riley smiles, and takes her best friends hand, dragging her off to Riley's room where they can get ready.

-/-

"Are you sure I look okay?" Maya asked her best friend for the third time. Riley nodded.

"You look perfect. You're going to do great, Maya." Riley tells her, she nods.

"You think Topanga will be able to convict him?" Maya asked. Riley, albeit taken back nods.

"I think so. You know she's the best lawyer in New York." Riley nods. "She's got this. She's going to make Lucas get what he deserves."

Maya nods, and looks down. "I hope so." Riley stands up, matching her stance.

"Maya, you've got this. You're a strong, independent woman, and you are going to take Lucas Friar down, and make him pay for everything he ever did to you, you understand?" Riley speaks firmly. Maya nods.

"Thank you, Riles. You're the best friend a girl could ever have." Maya told her. _I hope she's right_.

/-/

 _Lucas was pissed, as his wife stood in front of him._

" _Why the hell can't you just do what I ask you for once?"_

" _Because I don't have to obey you! I am not your child, and I am not your maid. I am your wife, and whether you like it or not, I do not have to listen to you!" Maya yelled, which only made Lucas even angrier._

" _It was a simple request, Penelope." Lucas yelled, but Maya shook her head._

" _I don't give a shit." She growled. "I don't have to listen to you. I don't have to do anything you 'request'. I am my own person." Anger was pouring off of the both of them._

" _You're just a bitch. The only reason I married you was because I felt sorry for you. You don't deserve anything less than being a servant."_

" _Oh yeah? Then why don't I just leave? Why don't I just walk right the fuck out that door, and never come back?" Maya sneered._

" _You aren't leaving." Lucas yelled. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right, fucking, here." Lucas twisted his face in an angry way. Maya turned away from him, marching into their room, and packing a bag with most of the things she cares about, leaving the significant things that she couldn't do anything with right now._

" _Oh yeah? I'm not leaving?" Maya yells, "Well what do you call this?" She takes the bag, and wheeling it out of the room. Lucas grabbed her arm, pulling her back._

" _You're. Not. Going. Anywhere." Lucas angrily yelled. "You're a bitch, but you're my bitch."_

" _I am not your bitch." Maya growled. She pulls her arm from his grip. "Let me go." She sruggled for a minute, was stopped by a loud demanding voice._

" _No." He growled, raising his hand._

" _Lucas, I swear to god-" She started, but was cut off by a crack of a fist. A wave of pain came over her, and her vision blurred. She pulled her hand up to her eye, and winced. Her expression was a mix of fear and anger, she grimaced at him._

" _Oh god- Maya-" Lucas snapped out of his anger. (This wasn't anything new.)_

" _No!" She yells, pushing him off of her. "Get the hell off of me, and never touch me ever again." She sternly spoke. "I hope you die in hell." Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall._

 _She walks away, wheeling her suitcase behind her, as Lucas tried calling after her, apologizing._

" _Not this time."_

 _His apologies were met by a loud slam of their front door._

 _/-/_


	2. Chapter two

**Hope this is okay, I barely read it over, so if there are any grammatical errors, or anything I should change, just let me know in the reviews, and I'll fix what I can!**

 **Thank you for the support of the first chapter, more soon to come!**

 _/-/_

 _ **Chapter two**_

Wiping her sweaty palms on her black pencil skirt, her gaze met _his._ She swallowed, and glanced downwards. A hand wrapped itself around her own, and she knew it was that of her best friend's. Glancing up, Riley gave her a smile. The courtroom brightened as the judge moved to stand at her place.

Topanga Matthews stood as the Judge called the the prosecutor to speak. "Yes, Ma'am. I would like to begin my opening statement with-" Maya tuned her out, focusing on other things in the room. Riley's pink scarf that was thrown around her neck, the dark blue blouse Topanga wore under her blazer. Riley's thick hair, Topanga's beauty.

Looking to the left, her eyes caught his, and she shuddered. (In anger or fear, she wasn't sure.) His piercing blue eyes were unreadable at this point. This isn't the most he's ever done, but she wondered if he regretted it.

"Maya?" She could hear her name being called, as she snapped back into reality, she looked up to the voice of Topanga, and nodded. "The stand," She pointed, Maya nodded, apologizing quickly. She rose in her seat, walking quickly over to the stand in her high heels, hand steadying herself as she took a seat in the chair. Topanga quickly cleared her throat, and Maya took the oath, vowing that she would not lie about any of the events that she would recall.

The first question was easy enough. "How was Lucas Friar's behavior during the abusive moments of your marriage?"

Answering, while quite difficult, was pretty straightforward. "Angry. Vengeful. He would come home, and be perfectly fine, a perfect gentleman, and then an hour later, he would just get angry. Angry at me for not doing the laundry, or angry for not doing what he asked. He treated me like a slave. Even when he wasn't angry, when he asked me to do something, I knew that if I didn't get right on it, he would do something…" Maya shook her head. Topanga nodded to that.

The questioning continues, as did the intensity of the questions. Riley continued giving her reassuring looks, and at times disapproving looks directed at her mother. Finally, it was time for her to step down, she took a once over of the courtroom, and moved to sit back at her spot beside Riley and Topanga. Speaking up again, Topanga called the defendant to the stand, Riley squeezed her hand in comfort.

Lucas Friar walked over to the stand, sitting down as his eyes caught Maya's. Her breath hitched in her throat as he took the oath. Topanga sent Maya a reassuring glance, and turned back to the defendant.

"Mr. Friar, you and Ms Hart were married for two years, is this correct?" Topanga asked the blonde, he nodded, giving a shrug

"Give or take." He spoke, it made Maya's blood run cold. "Aren't we still married? This is the divorce hearing, after all."

"Legally, yes. But we're here to change that." Topanga says, spatting back to him. He seemed to shrink back into his seat. "Now, Within those two years, how many times were you abusive to Maya Hart? How many times did you abuse her?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Matthews, I think abuse is a bit of a strong word." Lucas spoke. "I have gotten physical with her, but isn't that the point of getting married?"

Topanga, almost seething, took the remote from the table, and clicked the projector on. Pictures from various parts of Maya's body were showed to the entire courtroom. "How did Ms. Hart come to have these bruises, tell us, Mr. Friar."

"She hit her head when she was arguing with me." Lucas spoke. "She's a liar, always has been, and forever will be. If anyone is the abusive one, it's her." His words sunk through Maya's whole being, _they aren't true, they're not. You're the victim here. Don't listen to him._ "She always thinks she's the victim. Her dad left, she's the victim, her mom wasn't around all the time, she was the victim. I could go on all day, Mrs. Matthews."

"Why would Maya do these things to herself?" Topanga asked, "Why would she intentionally burn herself with a frying pan, or break a vase over her own back?" As Topanga spoke, she flicked through the images. "Why? Do you have an answer?"

"She's crazy." Lucas shrugged. "If I had an answer for why crazy people do the things they do, I would have the key to all life's secrets, but unfortunately, I don't know."

"The state says that Maya is perfectly sane. Not crazy in the slightest. These test were conducted over a month's time. How do you explain that?" Topanga spoke, holding the folder up for emphasis. Lucas merely shrugged, raising his eyebrows slightly,

"I don't know, Mrs. Matthews. She's always been a pathological liar."

Maya let out a shaky breath, which seemed to satisfy Lucas.

"No further questions at this time." Topanga spoke, shuffling her papers around, trying not to let him psych her out. Lucas happily left the stand, giving her a shit-eating grin. Maya turned away, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry," Riley told her. "We've got this. There is no way the judge can argue with facts." She rubbed Maya's arm, turning back to the judge as she called the court into a recess.

Topanga let out a groan. "God, he's a pain in the ass." Riley nods.

"You're telling me." Riley replies bitterly, crossing her arms. Maya nods, not really feeling up for the anger that usually comes so easily to her. Riley turned to her, a bit worriedly, catching the look on her face, she shook her head, and apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry Peaches, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry Honey. I'm fine, just worried is all." Maya told her, patting her hand. Riley nods, getting the message. Topanga glanced at the clock, and realized that the ten-minute decision-making period is almost up, and that the court should be back in session in under a couple of minutes. She sighed in relief, wanting to know if her hard work had paid off. She hoped it had, for once, giving Maya what she deserved instead of what shit the universe thought was fair.

In no time at all, the gavel sounding on the wooden podium could be heard throughout the courtroom, everyone shuffling back to their seats. Topanga glances at Maya, giving her a hopeful smile. They both turned towards the Judge, hoping that she had made the _right_ decision.

She spoke, "After hearing both sides, I have come to a decision." She began, "I find the defendant, Lucas Friar….Guilty of all charges presented to the court." She pounded the gavel on the desk. Applause followed, and Maya stood, hugging Topanga Matthews with everything she had. Maya thanked her silently, before the judge continued. "As for the divorce between Lucas Friar and Maya Hart, I have approved, and as of now, the state of New York recognizes your marriage as terminated." Maya sighs in relief, and Topanga pulls her into another hug. "Case dismissed." The Judge spoke finally, standing up as Lucas Friar is taken away by policeman. Maya couldn't hardly believe it. _Maybe things are looking up for once._

-/-

Riley and Maya hugged for (what felt like) twenty minutes as Topanga gathered all of her things, moving away from the table. "You girls ready to go? I'm treating you both to lunch. To celebrate." Topanga smiles at the two, as Maya smiled brighter than she has in over a year.

"No, I will treat _you two_ to lunch. To thank you both for everything." Maya says, "I couldn't have done this without the both of you."

Topanga shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm treating us to lunch. It's on me, Maya. No buts." She took Maya's hand. "I mean it." She says sternly, but very lovingly. Maya sighed, smiling a bit.

"Okay." She nodded, Topanga smiled, and ushered both girls out of the room, both of them walking in front of her as she accompanies them out of the building.

As they celebrated, Riley turned to Maya. "I know this isn't supposed to be about me, but there is something I've been hiding from you."

"Riles, you can tell me anything. You know that. This doesn't have to just be about me, you know that. Now, tell me." Maya says, sitting her elbows on the table in an attempt to silently say 'I'm ready.'

"Farkle and I, are going to be parents." Riley spoke, a smile on her face. Maya gasped, almost hitting her.

"How could you not tell me about this?!" Maya says, feigning anger. Riley sheepishly grinned.

"I just didn't want to take the attention off of you, is all. I wanted to wait, but I figured now was as good of a time as any." Riley explained. "We don't have to talk about it right now, it's honestly not that big of a deal."

"Bullshit. This is huge, Riles! I'm so happy for you!" Maya hugged her best friend. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Fine. It's a relatively big deal, but like I said, we don't have to talk about this right now. How about, we talk about that huge job opportunity that you were just offered?" Riley changed the topic off of herself, and back onto Maya.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a prestigious art museum." Maya shrugged, Riley rolled her eyes again.

"It's not just ' _some prestigious art museum'_ it's the Metropolitan Museum of Art! That's huge!" Riley practically yelled.

Blushing slightly, the blonde brushed her hair off of her shoulder, and played with the straw on her drink. "It's a big opportunity, and I really want it." Maya tells her, Riley placing her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"You'll get it, Maya. You will." Riley tells her, Maya nods.

Topanga comes back over to the table as she says this, and sits their food down. "These idiots don't know how to run a restaurant." Topanga says, dusting the fake dust off of her hands.

Riley rolls her eyes. "Of course they don't, mom."

They dug into their food, slipping casual conversation here and there.

"Oh, Maya, when are you going to the DMV?" Riley asks, putting her fork down.

"Probably tomorrow. My job interview is next Monday, so I have a week to get everything changed back." Maya tells her. "So i'll probably go get my ID changed tomorrow. Why? You want to come?"

"Yeah I need to get my license renewed." Riley shrugs. "I should have done it on my birthday a month or so ago, but I haven't had the need to drive since then."

"Why now then?" Maya asked, out of pure curiousity. Riley shrugged.

"Farkle doesn't think it's good for me to be walking and taking the subway now. He thinks it's too dangerous." Riley rolled her eyes at the thought of her husband. "He's insane."

Topanga shrugged. "The subway isn't the safest place for a pregnant woman, Riley. You need to be careful." Riley shook her head.

"That's ridiculous." Riley argued, "I'm pregnant, not disabled." Maya rolls her eyes.

"Okay, Honey. Farkle is just looking out for you," Maya told her. "But I get it. I wouldn't want to be told what to do either."

Riley shrugged. "I mean, I don't mind driving, I guess it'll be better anyway."

Maya nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine." Riley nodded. "Now, finish your food so we can split some desert." Riley nodded, and shook her head, finishing her food.

They ordered desert, and finished up, getting their stuff and exiting the restaurant. As they made their way back to Riley and Farkle's apartment, Maya watched the city, watched the way the sun peeked over some of the tallest buildings. She sighed, as she inhaled the crisp fall air, and glanced up right as a leaf drifted down from a tree that was directly above her. The seasons were changing, and Maya couldn't help but admire the beautiful green/brown leaves that were preparing to fall, and even the ones that had already began to. This was her favorite time of the year. _Change is upon us._

/-/

" _What the hell are you doing?" He growled. She turned, almost in fear. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He didn't scare her. He didn't._

" _Turning up the thermostat, Lucas. It's freezing in here." She says, hastily._

" _The temperature is fine in here." Lucas says. "Leave things alone that you have no business to be messing with."_

" _I pay half of the bills, I have the right to turn the thermostat up if I want to." She retorts, which just made him angry._

" _Your pathetic job doesn't pay half of the bills, Penelope." Lucas tells her, she narrows her eyes._

" _Don't call me that."_

" _I can call you whatever the hell I want."_

" _You're drunk, Lucas, just go sleep it off." Maya tells him, he scoffs._

" _And who do you think you are giving me directions?"_

" _Your wife," Maya frowned. "Now go, I don't have time to have a stupid argument with you right now."_

" _Whatever," He says, slurring his words as he tossed them over his shoulder,_

 _Maya sighed in relief, and turned the thermostat up a few degrees as she glanced out of the window. The leaves were beginning to fall. Maya sighed, turning away from the beautiful scenery, and looked around her and her husband's apartment, and sighed, She wishes she could be happy._

/-/

 **Sorry if these Lucas/Maya scenes are a little _much_. I promise there will be some positive ones in the upcoming chapter, but I just want to note that I don't think Lucaya as a ship, is toxic/abusive, I like them, and in no way am I trying to tell _anyone_ they are an abusive/toxic ship. There will be Lucaya scenes, positive ones, in fact, but they are definitely not the main ship, and i'm sorry to anyone who got the idea they were by some of the tags (AO3), or in the description. **

**Thank you for all the amazing feedback, and a huge thanks to anyone who read, liked, commented, reviewed, or favored. It means the world to see people enjoying the story! I'm not quite done with Chapter three yet, so I'm not 100% positive I will be able to get chapter three up by next Sunday. If not, hopefully I can find time during the week. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter three

**Sorry this is a day late, I really tried to get it out yesterday! Haven't even started on Chapter four, so we'll see how long that takes to get published. I'm not really happy with this chapter, it was a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless. Sorry no Josh yet, we'll get there, I promise. (Maybe in the next two chapters ;))**

 **Thanks for reading, and hope you all enjoy!**

/-/

 _ **Chapter three**_

By the time they arrived back at Farkle and Riley's apartment, the sun had moved to the edge of the horizon. There was an odd feel in the air as Maya stepped into her best friends' apartment. A fresh feeling that she couldn't explain washed over her, and she smiled as she glanced at the people around her, sighing in almost content.

"Hey, you okay?" Farkle asked her, sitting down beside her on the couch as she looked at Riley and Topanga's interactions. Maya turned her head, glancing at one of her best friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maya nods. "It's just super surreal. I'm not, _stuck_ , anymore." Maya told him. He understood what she meant, having witnessed the events over the last few years. She looked at him,and smiled. "I bet it's surreal for you too, huh? You've got a baby on the way, afterall."

Farkle smiled. "She told you?" He gestured to his wife. Maya nodded, a smile on her face. "It's really unbelievable. I didn't know how much I looked forward to being a father until she gave me the news."

"I'm really happy for you two. You guys have waited so long, and you're going to be amazing parents." Maya told him truthfully. "And when Riles gets to be too much for you, you've got me here for the time being, I can take over. Farkle laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You're honestly a better husband than I could ever be." Farkle joked, Maya shrugs, giving him a classic sassy Maya' smile.

"Don't you think I know that, Minkie?" Maya says, Farkle groans at that nickname.

"Still can't come up with a better nickname, I see." Farkle raised his eyebrows smugly. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Don't fix what's not broken." Maya recited almost robotically, she shrugged, turning her attention back to Riley. Farkle shook his head, his thoughts wandering back over what she had just said. It seemed like a common enough phrase, but the way she said it, he couldn't help but get this awful feeling in his stomach. He thought about all of the possibilities, he ran his mind over every single possibility as to _why she had said it like that_ , and even him, a genius, couldn't wrap his head around it. He knew he wouldn't be able to think about anything but for the rest of the night.

/-/

" _This place is so perfect." Maya whispered to herself as she glanced around the empty apartment. Lucas came behind her, smiling, wrapping his arms around her._

" _It is, isn't it?" Lucas says, smiling at the place. Maya turned towards him, kissing him on the lips. She turned again,and walked away, running her hands across the walls, amazed that this place was theirs._

" _It could use a paint job," Maya remarked, looking at the few spots on the ugly brown wall._

" _As my pappy says, don't fix what's not broken. I think it gives this place character, don't you?" Lucas asks his wife, who merely shrugs._

" _Not really, but I guess I can hang some artwork up or something." Maya shrugs. Lucas stands in the living room._

" _You think our 60 inch will fit on this wall?" Lucas asks her, looking at the wall in front of him, above the makeshift fireplace. Maya appears beside him, studying the wall._

" _I think so." Maya nods. "What about the sofa going here?" She smiles, gesturing the the spot they were standing._

" _I think that sounds like a great idea." Lucas smiles, stepping over to where she was, wrapping an arm around her._

/-/

Maya was shaken out of the memory with a knock at the door. Riley bounced over, opening it to reveal her father. She threw her arms around him, and ushered him inside. Maya stoof up, Cory's eyes falling upon her. She smiled.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your wife, Matthews." Maya smiled, Cory hugged her, holding her close.

"I'm so proud of you, Maya. You're so brave, and if I ever see him again, I promise to you-" He says when they part, and Maya stops him.

"It's okay, Mr. Matthews. It's all over now." Maya nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder. "He won't ever be coming back."

Cory wordlessly nods, and pats her shoulder in a comforting way before walking away to his wife. He has never been the greatest with words, but she knew that he tried his best, and that's all that mattered to her. She turned, looking at the family she has here, and smiles, going over to where her best friend was standing at the bar of her kitchen. "Hey Peaches," Riley greets, Maya gives her a warm smile.

"Hey Honey." Maya greeted, sliding next to her, Riley gave her a warm smile. "I think I'm going to turn in, I don't feel too well." Riley frowned.

"But it's 7:00pm! You never go to bed this early." Riley shoots her a sympathetic look of concern.

"I probably won't go to sleep right away, but I really want to be alone for a bit." Maya tells her, and Riley nods.

"Go Peaches, Everyone understands that. I'll let everyone know." Riley tells the tired blonde. She nods, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Thanks Honey, I'll see you tomorrow, or later, okay?" Maya tells her, breaking away, Riley nods, gesturing for her to go. Maya nods to her, and then turns to exit the room. She stops in her tracks, before turning back. "Riles?"

"Yes Maya?" Riley looked at her best friend.

"I love you. Thank you." Maya says, almost so softly that Riley could hardly hear. Riley's heart broke for her best friend. She gave her a small smile.

"I love you too, Maya. You have nothing to thank me for." Riley told her honestly. Maya nodded, and then turned to leave again, this time actually making it out of the room, and into her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she leaned up against it, and sighed, letting the events of the day finally sink in. Tears sprang to her eyes before she could even blink. She didn't bother to try and stop them. Her body shook as she took a seat on her bed, sobs erupting from her throat. Kicking off her heals, she brought her legs up to her chest, crying into her knees. She hated that she was letting this get to her. She hated that he broke her so much that it felt impossible to be happy again. She knew, rationally, that she shouldn't let this crush everything that she's tried to build for herself. She shouldn't let her _ex_ husband ruin her hope. She decided right then and there that she wouldn't let anyone, ever, take advantage of her again. She wouldn't let this be the end. _She would be happy again. She knew she would._

/-/

An inconsiderate knocking woke Maya up from her deep sleep, she rubbed her sore red eyes, calling out to whomever was at the door. Her voice was scratchy from the previous night, and as she glanced down at her clothes, she was wearing what she put on yesterday morning.

Her best friend's chipper voice called through the door. "Breakfast is ready! Don't forget we're going to the DMV in a bit!" Maya groaned, and fell back on the bed where a groan escaped her lips. She groaned again, and rolled over so she was staring at the ceiling. She sighed, staring at the white boards on the ceiling, and decided that if she was ever going to get up, she needed to do it now.

Getting up, she ran a hand through her hair, and glanced at the large window in the room. Sun was pouring in through the window, and lights the room with a natural glow. Getting up, and stretching a bit, she moves to the bathroom, and prepares for her day, curling her hair and applying a thin layer of makeup, she made it out of the bathroom, and switched her clothes from a the pencil skirt and blouse to a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She exited her room, grabbing her phone off the charger and shoving it in her back pocket as she went.

Riley was sitting at the kitchen table, Farkle was moving around and organizing the food when Maya entered. "Morning." Maya spoke, taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Morning Maya! I made your favorite!" Riley spoke, gesturing to the food. "I helped." Farkle laughed, "and made sure she kept our little one safe."

"I'm sure you did, mother Minkus." Maya rolled her eyes. "So Riles, what time are you planning on going to the DMV?"

"About 11:00am?" Riley suggested, Maya nodded. Riley nodded. "I'll be right back." Riley told them, getting up and running away from the two. Farkle turned to Maya.

"Maya, please don't let Riley overwork herself. Make her sit down while you wait or what not. She's stubborn, and doesn't want to listen to me." Farkle told Maya, Maya rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure, Farkley." Maya jokes. "I'm not going to let her jeopardize my god child."

Farkle rolled his eyes. "Please. She always tries to act like she can handle everything, but she can't, and it's not good for the baby."

Maya nodded knowingly, she spoke seriously. "Don't worry, Farkle. I can handle her. I won't let her overwork herself, or stand up for too long. I've got this. Trust me."

Farkle nodded. "Maya, I trust you more than I trust anyone I know. Especially with Riley." Maya smiled at that. Speaking of, Riley bounced back in the room, and sat down at the table.

"What were you two talking about?" Riley asked, Farkle and Maya shook their heads.

"Just talking about how crowded the DMV is going to be." Maya says, eating a piece of bacon from her plate. Riley nodded, eating from her plate as well. Both of them finished, and went their separate ways, both meeting back when it was around 11am.

"You ready?" Maya asked, Riley nodded, grabbing her purse before they both headed out the door, Riley leaving a kiss on Farkle's lips as she went.

-/-

Their walk to the NYC DMV was uneventful. They usually would have taken the subway, but Farkle and Riley's apartment was only a couple of blocks away, so deciding to save time and walking seemed like the best idea.

As they arrived, the lines stretched almost out the doors. Maya sighed, looking down at her high heel boots. "Riles, why don't you go sit down? I've got this." Maya told her, which makes Riley groan.

"Mayaa, come on. I'm fine waiting like everyone else-" Riley tries to reason, but Maya shakes her head. "Go take a seat, Riles. There's literally no reason for you to be standing when you don't have to." This earns another groan from the Matthews-Minkus girl, who sulks off to do as her best friend says. Maya smiles smugly, turning to the line.

As she stood in line, she groaned. She really didn't want to stand in line for this long, but she figured it was a necessity. The took the phone out of her pocket, and glanced at it. There were no messages from anyone except her mother, apologizing for not being able to come to the trial the day before. Maya shrugged that off. It wasn't like it was necessary that she was there. It would have been nice, but not necessary.

Glancing behind her for a second, her eyes caught someone familiar. "Zay!" Maya called out to him, who was in line a bit back. Zay glanced back, and grinned seeing Maya.

"Maya!" Zay says, as he gets out of line to come up and hug her.

"Hey! When did you move back? I thought you and Vanessa liked it in Texas?" Maya asked him, and Zay shrugs. "We couldn't stay away. I love the city, and this is really where we wanted to raise our kids someday. We got in on Monday, it's been really hectic, that's why we didn't call." Zay told her, Maya smiled.

"Aw. I understand. Well it's great to have you back!" Maya told him. Zay nodded, giving her a warm smile.

"So, how are things with you and Lucas? I haven't seen you guys since the wedding, or a little bit after." Zay told her. Maya stiffened up a bit, but tried to shake it off.

"Oh, uhm, we just got divorced, actually." Maya told him, looking down a bit. "He was, uhm, abusive, and it hasn't been a very fun year and a half."

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" Zay told her. "I had no idea." Zay shook his head, not wanting to upset her any more. "I can't believe he would do that."

Maya nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"It's okay. It still hurts, but pain will only dull with time." Maya told him. "But enough about me, how is Vanessa?"

-/-

They talked for another hour or so, both moving up in the line as they went. "Oh, Riley is here, I totally forgot. I'm getting as bad as her." Maya told Zay. He looked confused as to why she wasn't standing with her.

"Where is she?" Zay asked, looking in the direction Maya was looking.

"I sent her to sit down." Maya shrugged. "Farkle's worried that she's going to hurt their baby, which doesn't make sense, but I didn't want her standing up for that long either." Zay raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Riles is pregnant? How far along?" Zay asked Maya, who turned back to him. She shrugs, giving him a small smile.

"Only a couple of months. Farkle is flipping his shit. He's so overprotective of her." Maya shakes her head. "I'll be right back." Maya tells him, walking away in her high heel boots. Zay shakes his head as he watches her run off, bringing Riley with her.

"Zay! It's amazing to see you!" Riley told him, hugging him.

"Hey Riles! Congratulations, Maya just told me the good news." Zay told her.

"Aw thanks, Zay." Riley smiles to him. "When did you get back into town?"

"Monday." Zay nodded. "Vanessa and I just couldn't stay away."

"Well, it's amazing to have you back. We should go out tonight to celebrate!" Riley suggested, Zay nodded.

"Definitely! I'll text Vanessa and ask her. I'm sure she'll be down for it, she loves you guys." Zay smiles, and Maya and Riley follow suit.

Just as they were going to discuss a location, Zay was called up, as he was standing in front of them. Riley gave him another warm smile. "I'll call you later, and we can discuss a location, yeah?" Zay nodded, walking away from the girls. Maya sighed, turning to Riley.

"He asked about Lucas. I forgot he hasn't seen either of us since the wedding." Maya bit her lip a bit. Riley gave her a sympathetic smile. They didn't have much time to talk about it, as the next person was called, which Maya insisted it be Riley. Maya followed shortly after.

It felt weird to know that her name was Maya Hart again. She had never stopped calling herself that, but it felt surreal to be able to legally be called that again. She sighed as she signed her name again. _Maya Hart._

She gathered her paperwork, thanked the woman at the desk and went to find Riley, who had finished a bit before her. Maya held her temporary license up, and smiled. Riley pulled her into a big hug. _Everything was looking up._

/-/

 **Thanks to anyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favored! Love you all, until next time!**


End file.
